pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: Admission
Mission: Admission is an canceled episode of The Adventures of Irving and Friends Summary Linda And Lawrence are leaving for some thing, and they leave Candace in charge. Candace, being a teenager, decides to throw a party. Only, she actually asks for permission to do so, but the parents do hear her very well when she asks It, so they still don’t know she’s doing this. The party starts to get out of hand, turns into chaos. Irving and Albert find out about it, but they don’t seem to be invited, so they make many funny attempts to sneak in. Meanwhile, Phineas finds out about it, and he doesn’t know they she asked permission so…he trys to bust her. And Doof hears about too, so he decides to crash it. Song None Running Gags Ferb’s Line Ferb: Perhaps we should let her have her fun? Phineas:…Nah. I want to bust her for this party. Too young line None Whatcha Doing? Irving: So Candace, whatcha doing? Candace: I’m seeing two nerds trying to wreck my party, that’s what! Memorable Quotes Candace: The whole house is trashed! But maybe we can fix it up before they get home. Phineas: Just got off the phone with mom. They’re coming home. Candace: Oh No. Albert: Oh No! Irving: Oh No! (Doof crashes in, on some giant robot) Doof: Oh Yeah! /// Candace: What are you doing? Doof: I’m crashing your party of course! Candace: No. You are not. Doof: I think I am Candace: You are trashing, my already trashed house. Doof: Big whoop I ca- Candace: Don’t talk over me! Doof: Look little girl I don’t think you- Candace: Shut up! I have enough stuff to deal with in my life. I have little brothers that build insane machines. I have parents who think I’m insane. I’ve got a little nerd who bugs me- Irving: Hey! Candace: I’ve got a best friend, who dates a nerd, which I don’t mind, and I’ve got an obsession with a duck that everyone hates! Doof: Ugh tell me about. No one understand the true evil of duck mo- Candace: I said shut up! I have enough stuff to deal with, without the messing it up! When you came in here, you shouldn’t have shouted “Oh Yeah”, you should of shouted, “Oh no, what have I done to this beautiful home”. Doof: Look, you little annoyance- Candace: SHUT UP!!! I’ve had enough of your…crud! I want you to clean up this messs and get out of my house! Doof: I don’t take orders from a- Candace: DO IT! Doof: AH! Ok! Candace: And when your done, you can get out of here, and don’t let me catch you here again! (Beat) (Everyone stares in awe) Candace: ….What? Background Information This episode was originally planned for the series, but was canned, due to similar to the recently aired episode “Candace Gets Busted”. The author prefers this episodes ending. Category:Fanon Works Category:Irving Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Candace Flynn Category:IrvingA Category:Albert